


dangan ronpa heathers

by Jolymes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolymes/pseuds/Jolymes
Summary: Hinata (Johnny Yong Bosch) is part of the most popular clique at his high school, but he disapproves of the other girls' cruel behavior. When Hinata and his new boyfriend, N.K. (Bryce Papenbrook), confront clique leader Junko Enoshima (Jamie Marchi) and accidentally poison her, they make it appear a suicide. Soon Veronica realizes that N.K. is intentionally killing students he does not like. He races to stop N.K. while also clashing with the clique's new leader, Celestia Ludenberg (Marieve Herington).





	

hi my name is naegi motoko and damn i hate the popular kids here FUCK YOU NESS anyways so im here at hopes peak right and i dont like those fucking heathers but yea anyways

so im walking down the cafeteria right and theres like this question im supposed to ask everyone  
“hey if ythe world was gonna end because of dispare what would you do>

“i dont fuckin kmow”  
said everyone

“thats cool heather” i said

ok so i dont like the popular kids heather junko heather aAND WAIT A SECOND im not naegi im actually hinata ok so anyways the heathers are heather enoshima and heather togami and heather celestia 

and theres ths weird kid whos named komaeda nagito but that guys weird and creepy but then hes all like

“hey”

so i go

“ey”

and hes like “wanna kill someone”

and im like “haha thats fucked up”

so then were at heathers junkos house right and were jsut standing there and komaedas like

“wow thats some bleach”

and im like

“that sure is”

“wanna use it? y/n”

“sure”

so we pour it down junkos throat right

“um this is fuked”  
“i said

“yep” komaeda replied

“arent we gonna get executed for this shit” i said

“no we arent in a video game this is a musical” said komaeda

“shouldnt we be singing then” i asked

“oh said komaeda” do you want to sing?”

“not rly”

“me neither”

ok so shes dead and we arent idiots so komaeda and i sit around and write some sad poetry on why junko wanted to die because shes mogai while were making out or some shit so its chill and all

next day everyones like bitch what the fuck wheres junko???????

and were like “she hates herself for being asexual so she died”

so theyre like “oh thats ok” said the mogais

so were all sad and theres a funeral or soem shit but idk whatever it was stupid

ok so theres some guys outside hes like a motorcycle guy who plays football nd there like

“HEY GAY”

and the gay is like “IM NOT GAY”

so i think theyre gay

komaedas like “are they gay”

and im like “yeah”

ok so im still hinata right and komaedas still komaeda but im actually calling him NK because idk sounds cool ok so

nk is like WAIT TAHT SOUnds dumb ok so komaedas like were gonna kill them too  
and im like wtf komaeda that sounds dumb

and hes like its ok bullets arent real

so im like ok fine

so im like “hey ishimaru :) hey mondo :)” on the phone right and theyre like “hey hinata” and im like “wanna :) in my :) and :0” so theyre like

“pussy”

so yeah anyways they want my pussy right and they come over and its like

“im not gay”

so im like “bang”

that means that i shot him

but then ishimaru was like what the fuck so he ran off in the woods and komaeda wa s like WHYD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY

so im like idk 

so he shot him

then there was a funeral

blah blah blah

anyways next scene is like idk some shit happens

me and komaeda dont like each other now 

its sad

i hang myself but not really

komaeda is like wtf your dead and then is later like wtf your not dead

so hes got this bomb under hopes peak right

oh also i forgot to mention heather celestia is now a dick and heather togami tried to die it was sad but it didnt happen because naegi came in and kissed him it was 0//////0 

so im like  
komaeda dont blow up the school!

so komaedas like “i LOVE YOU HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!”

SO Im just standing there like a dumbass with my dick up and komaedas blushing and were all fucking blushing but the school is gonna blow up so thats kinda bad

so i push a button right and then komaedas like” aw man that sucks it would have been so hopeful”

and im like “yeah ok komaeda”

so we walk outside and hes standing there right and im like

“wtf that was quick howd you get outside the school komaedda”

and hes like 

 

“im fast”

so im like”oh thats cool i was naegi at the beginning of the story but now im hinata so its fine”

komaeda “hey thats just like how i was sans undertale but now im trans un=”

he got cut off because he fucking exposed

“bye bitch” i said, transforming back into naegi

komahina is fucking over 

i reenter the school, make out with heather togami and heather twogami (hes a thing now)

and its really cool were married now with 5 sons theyre going to college and everything


End file.
